Drabbles from Destiny
by brodie-wan
Summary: I'm back and hope to update every other week or so. This drabble thread will have 5 weekly theme words for fics of at least 100 words. This is all about Destiny and the lost souls who inhabit it!
1. Chapter 1

**Drabbles from**_** Destiny**_

Author note: This is truly and experiment. I am a fan of this show, yet I struggle to find the bright spots. For me, TJ and Greer are two of the characters I find most interesting. My other fics in this fandom have tried to pair them up. I'm not sure I've been successful in that.

However, this thread is a drabble/ficlet thread. There will be five fics each post based from a random list of themes. Most will be 100 words exactly unless the muse strikes for a little more. I hope you enjoy.

stone

Greer stared at photo and smiled. It was one of two things that kept him sane on this ship of fools. The photo, and the person in it, were the reason he had passed when his turn had come up to visit Earth. There was no need. There was no one back home for him. The person he wanted was already here, on Destiny. She was a golden goddess; a woman he had been in love with for some time. Only now, in light of her recent freedom, desired or not, had he reached out to her. It was slow going.

bright

For a moment Eli thought that crashing into the heart of a star would be sweet relief. He would die instantly, feeling no pain. The moment passed and his survival instinct kicked in. The trouble was the situation was completely out of his control. He and Rush, Brody, Volker, and the others had done all they could. They were going to die and it was strangely beautiful.

He stood with Chloe, wanting to hold her hand. He actually reached for her, but never made contact. He was about to die a fiery death and he couldn't touch the girl's hand.

chime

TJ was jogged from a fitful sleep by the ringing of her door chime. Throwing the covers aside, she sleepily approached the locking mechanism, absently activating it.

"What?" she growled. irritated. "It's the middle of the night."

When he greeting was met with silence, she finally looked up to see who had 'come knocking' so late. Her eyes met the stern but appraising regard of Colonel Young. Everett.

She suddenly felt naked; which wasn't far from the truth given that she was wearing only a bra and panties.

"Do you always answer the door in your underwear, Lieutenant?" Young asked.

laugh

Someone was laughing. It was a strange sound on Destiny. But a welcome one. Eli couldn't remember the last time he heard a true, gut buster. He followed the sounds like a horse searching for water.

When entered the dining area, he saw TJ trying to stifle the lyrical laughter which had drawn him, Greer sitting next to her covered in gruel, and playing cards strewn across the table.

"What happened?" Eli asked, the virtually empty room.

"He…" said TJ, catching her breath. "Lost."

Greer, who was grinning when Eli entered, shut down.

"Not a word, Computer Boy," he said.

hold

This latest debacle made Sharon's absence even more painful. Camille felt alone and defeated. Young always seemed to be one step ahead of her. Damn him. And, Rush had failed her miserably. She needed someone to talk to; someone she knew; someone she loved, who would not judge her. She needed comfort. She needed reason and understanding. She needed to know she was right! Is that what Sharon would say? The entire situation was untenable. She wondered what her partner was doing. How did she feel right now? Was it anything like the helplessness Camille, herself, felt at the moment?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:** O-kay. I've got 61 hits and not a single review. If you are out there and lurking, and have gotten anything out of my meager offering, please drop a line and let me know. Reviews are inspiration. I'm not holding future postings hostage as some may, I just want to know I'm doing something right.

This week features James, Young, Rush and TJ! Enjoy.

**Agenda**

As Young finished sewing his sock, he pondered Rush and his most recent coup attempt. What was going on inside the mad scientist's head? What goal? It seemed obvious to Young that Rush was in no hurry to get home. The man was looking for something. But what? He tried to remember Rush's personnel file. Obsessive. Check. Irascible. Definitely. But subversive? He didn't recall that being part of the psych profile. But given the opportunity, Rush has taken every opportunity to undermine any authority other than his own. Whoever vetted the man missed a major piece of the puzzle.

**Colour**

When Rush first saw his blue, translucent captors, he was fascinated. The color of their "skin" was like glacial ice. Though he could see that their bodies were fragile, like the Asgard, he knew that they were dangerous enough. They had captured him after all.

But slavery was not Rush's idea of a time well spent; and his fascination soon slid into a calculated search for a weakness. How was he going to search for anything from inside a water filled holding tube?

When the aliens started probing him telepathically, Rush saw a potential window for escape. He would escape.

**Hot **

The only place TJ was truly able to relax was in the shower. The fact that there was no actual water didn't seem to matter. It was hot and she could feel the steam pressing against her. The cloud of steam was also a place where she could disappear; where she could forget Everett, Destiny, and the pressure of being everyone's doctor. Her thoughts trailed off and she leaned against that back wall of the stall.

She was jolted back by the realization that Sgt. Ron Greer had creeped into her reverie. She really needed to knock that shit off.

**Tears **

Tears welled in Vanessa's weary eyes as she sat alone in her bed. She wasn't sure where the emotion had come from. Perhaps it was just a release of all the pent up nervous energy she had been hauling around. After all, she was lost in space with a ship of people who were at each other's throats. People who would only work together long enough to solve one crisis at a time.

It was a nice rationalization. The fact was that all the infighting and drama on board had kept her focus away from Matt and his wordless trade.

**Cold **

It had been a cold way to go about it; freezing her out. Vanessa had been surprised by his withdrawal, thinking that desperation of their situation would bring them closer. What a laugh. Part of her wanted to confront him, to make him explain. What the hell, Matt? Was she just a play thing? A stress reliever? She had no illusions about how their relationship began, but part of her, the part that still thought love was still possible, wanted more from him. Apparently, he didn't feel the same way. He was already sleeping with someone else. She didn't understand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note:** Thank you to those who have stopped in and left a comment. They are inspirational. This set is kind of a hodge podge; definitely random, but all set in the wake of 'Faith'.

**Drabbles from**_** Destiny**_

**Lies**

Eli was tired. And, not just physically. Being on Destiny was enough to drive anyone crazy. Hidden agendas, secret liaisons, and power plays were a daily occurrence. Definitely counterproductive. How about that? He sounded like Dr. Rush.

Sometimes he felt like he was watching parents fight. The trouble was, these parents were will to lie, cheat, steal, and kill to win the affection of the 'kids' they claim to protect. If they didn't figure it out soon, they may all end up dead in space…at the other end of the universe. It was still hard to wrap his head around.

**Empty**

Since their return from the planet, Chloe felt like she and Matt were ok. They had come to some kind of consensus. In some ways she felt like Matt just wanted to brush the entire take over attempt under the rug. He was mad at first, but Matt's anger was usually a cold and calculating thing rather than emotional. He doesn't want to talk about. He seems to just want to forget it. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that he wasn't over it. He had just set it aside, locked it away. That was dangerous.

**Stubborn**

"Why won't you talk to me?" Chloe pleaded. She sat up in bed and turn to his still form lying next to her. His back was to her, but she knew he was awake. And, ignoring her. "We can't keep going on like this.

Silence.

"This silent treatment is getting old. I thought we had gotten over this down on the planet. You seemed to want to talk to me again."

"That planet was a different place, Chloe," he said, back still to her. "It was a different circumstance. We're back on Destiny and the rift between us, our factions is still fresh."

"Then what am I doing here?" she said harshly. "Am I just someone to warm your bed? If you can't trust me then why did you let me come here and…"

He rolled over to face her. "That was your choice. I thought I could trust you, Chloe. I thought I see past your underhanded betray-"

"I don't have to listen to this," Chloe spat, dropping the covers from her naked body and hopping off the bed. "You are a f*cking bastard, Matt. A f*cking bastard."

He sat up and watched her pull on the familiar purple shirt and black stretch pants. She glared at him, tears welling in her eyes, and practically kicked her feet into her shoes. She left his quarters without another word.

He didn't make a move. He didn't know what to do or say. She had betrayed him. She had betrayed the Colonel. He never expected it from her. Their growing relationship was something he felt had pulled her to his way of things. He would protect her and she would support him. Apparently not. He felt a pang of sadness. Was she lost?

**Stress**

Lisa Park was a freaky scientist. But she was a _fine_ scientist. Lean and mean. He was surprised by how forward she was in her attentions, but not sorry. His pining over TJ would have to stop given her pregnancy. Given whose baby it had to be, it would do no good to make a play for her now. Park had mentioned stress relief as the excuse for getting him in bed. By the time it was over, he wasn't sure if he was more stressed or more relieved. One thing was for sure, he wanted to do it again.

**Smile**

Anger, rage, a deep seated grief, resentment, and determinism swirled inside the mind of Dr. Nicholas Rush. The face put on this boiling cauldron of dysfunction was a gruff, ill tempered, arrogance. Even so, there are a few things that made him smile. Making progress on Destiny was his top priority, followed closely by being a thorn in the side of Col. Young. But, recently Rush had found another reason to smile: Chloe Armstrong. Their shared experience of alien captivity as well as their narrow escape had formed a singular bond. He looked forward to exploring their new relationship further.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I'm back. I've let this thread languish for long enough. The second season is in full swing with some interesting developments. This thread will jump around in the timeline of the series, but should be pretty easy to follow. I appreciate all reviews and hope you will take the time to leave one.

**Drabbles from Destiny **

**2 a.m. **

Varro paced his quarters like a tired lion. His mind wouldn't stop long enough to allow him sleep. Peace with Colonel Young was his first and only concern. In a matter of minutes, Simeon had already frayed the fragile tightrope of trust which Young had offered. What he do with the zealous trouble maker? What would Young do?

TJ entered his thoughts. She was an angel of mercy and a refreshingly tolerant presence among so much posturing. He felt horribly about what had happened to her and wondered how she managed to stand so tall in the wake of it.

**metaphor**

Colonel Everett Young was drowning in the minutiae of his command. He was no diplomat and, with three factions vying to have their needs to be met, he felt burdened by the need to maintain control. Although he had taken the man for granted, it was nice to have David on board. It wasn't easy for him to share command, but the presence of another officer of equal rank on board was a small comfort. Ever sense he had broken the Lucian's control over Telford, the man had been nothing but helpful. Now, it was time to share the burden.

**sky**

Even though he knew it was coming, Eli was shocked by the red light that bathed everything on the planet. It was like looking through infrared goggles. He adjusted his protective eyewear and took the steps down the Ancient stairs to the ground level. The red sun was an oddity, but so was the breathable atmosphere and edible vegetation. They needed food and water, but more than anything shore leave had become a necessity. Now matter how big Destiny was, it still enclosed. Despite walking on solid ground, Eli couldn't shake old naval adage "Red sky in morning, sailor take warning".

**lost scene **

"You ok?" Greer asked Park as soon as the Lucian detainees were returned to their quarters.

"Yeah," she replied, nonchalantly. "Sure. No big deal, Ron."

"You sure about that?" he pressed.

"I'm sure," she replied. "It's not like I haven't heard it before."

Greer was surprised. "What do you mean? Other people talk to you like that?"

She smiled sadly. "Ron, you're not the only man I've been with on Destiny."

He knew, but he didn't like the idea of others treating her like Simeon had.

"Still doesn't excuse anyone talking to you like that."

"You're sweet," she said, smiling and reaching out, tentatively, to touch his face.

"I don't hear that very often," he replied, enjoying the cool touch of her hand. "Thanks."

**we all float on**

Dale Volker wanted to play cards; Gin Rummy to be specific. Though he had a lot of work to do, he chose to take breaks when they presented themselves. He soon discovered that Destiny did not allow for down time activities per se and decided that he would manufacture a deck of cards. He presented the idea to Colonel Young and was given one role of duct tape, a ball point pen, and best wishes in his endeavor. Within a day, he had discovered a seemingly innocuous series of squares. After a cursory investigation of the squares, he judged them safe. Wrapping 52 of them in a coat of duct tape, he proceeded to mark each card according the traditional designations.

Three days later, he and Brody were deep into a game of Texas hold 'Em when his three of spades started vibrating.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drabbles from Destiny(5) **

**degrees**

TJ stood stock still wondering when Everett decided she no longer deserved his respect. She was truly surprised by his callousness; shocked that he would so easily dismiss her belief that their child was alive. She knew he was under a lot of pressure; that constant infighting along with the added variable of the Lucian Alliance treachery weighed heavily on him. Add in the loss of a child and it would be enough to crack your average commander. He was not average in any way. But, none the less, he was suffering. He was suffering and he wouldn't accept help.

**seize the day**

Eli floated on air as he made his way down the corridor. Ginn had kissed him. The hot red head had taken his face in her hands and press her warm lips to his. His lips still tingled from the contact. Who knew that it would take being thrown across the universe to get some lovin'? He wondered how bad he smelled. It didn't matter that he was able to wash his clothes on the last planet they visited. It only took a day to get stinky again. Destiny was that unforgiving. Apparently, Ginn didn't mind so why should he.

**opposite**

Chloe was finally getting used to being sequestered. The time alone was good. It allowed her to think; to process events without distraction. Being alone was peaceful. Then it wasn't. Young placed security inside her room; ostensibly to observe.

"So, what's it like being possessed?" Greer asked from where he sat near the door.

Chloe grimaced at the bluntness. "There really are no soft edges with you are there, Greer?"

"The way I was trained," he replied, matter of fact.

"There had to be some form of diplomacy in that training, right?"

"Probably was, but I never took to it."

**passions run**

TJ knocked, persistently, on the door of Varro's quarters. For the longest time, there was no answer. She knocked again. The locking mechanism whined and clanked, opening to reveal a sleepy eyed man.

"TJ?" he asked; his voice still thick from sleep. "What's goi-"

She pressed him into the room, lacing her fingers around his neck and pulling his lips to hers. It was a forceful act, and one, Varro was not expecting. Even if this was something he wanted, the way it was happening was wrong.

"T-TJ stop!" he said wrenching his lips from hers. "What are you doing?"

**connection**

He reached for her hands, dislodging them from his shoulders. He took a step back from her. She looked stricken, but no different from her normal expression. But there was anger in her kiss. She wasn't there for him. She was there to strike back at someone else. It had to be Young. Scuttlebutt being what it was, there was secret as to whose baby she had carried. Something had happened. Something drastic. Although she had never treated him like an enemy, she didn't seem like the type who would compromise herself in this manner.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.


End file.
